


Sasha sachant chaparder chaparde sans que ça se sache

by Jeliel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amitié, Gen, Happy Ending, Humour, Levi est écrit 'Rivaille' au fait, Levi remplace Erwin, QG des Bataillons d'Exploration, Sasha en mode enquêtrice, aucun spoil, beaucoup de patates, car le fandom fr est vraiment trop vide et qu'il est temps de le remplir un peu, enquête policière, et Hange 'Hanji', personne ne meurt (pour une fois), post chap 22, quelques OCs, ses amis qui tentent de l'aider, vol
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeliel/pseuds/Jeliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jour banal au quartier général des éclaireurs. Tout semble aller pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Sasha se fasse convoquer dans le bureau du commandant ; on a volé un morceau de viande dans la réserve des officiers et c'est elle qu'on accuse ! La jeune chasseuse va devoir utiliser ses neurones et compter sur le soutien sans faille de ses amis pour prouver son innocence et élucider ce mystère qui risque bien de l'envoyer tout droit au mitard.<br/>Elle a une semaine avant le retour du Commandant et le décompte a déjà commencé...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une terrible accusation

La sueur perlait sur son front, coulant lentement le long de sa tempe. Sasha ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre avec attention la progression de cette infime goutte salée, la sensation de roulement sur sa peau étant tout à fait irrésistible. Ça chatouillait affreusement. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre pour l'occuper, la course d'endurance n'étant pas l'activité la plus passionnante au monde. Mais bon, il fallait bien garder la forme malgré la relative sécurité des murs et courir chaque matin était un moyen comme un autre d'y parvenir. Autour d'elle ses camarades râlaient un peu entre deux foulées, sans doute quelque peu déçus de devoir quitter leur lit de si bonne heure. Mais pas Sasha. Sasha courait presque joyeusement, chantonnant un air de son enfance sans vraiment y faire attention. Après tout, pourquoi se serait-elle apitoyée sur son sort ? Elle était logée, blanchie et trois repas chauds lui étaient servis chaque jour. Mieux encore, elle était payée pour ça. Payée pour courir et manger. Ça aurait pu être le paradis si, en contrepartie, elle n'avait pas dû affronter des titans et risquer sa vie régulièrement. Courir de toit en toit, manœuvrer pour éviter les mains tendues et les bouches monstrueuses. Manger ou être mangée. Finalement, tout se réduisait toujours à une banale question de nourriture.

Ils arrêtèrent de courir après une heure seulement, tous collants mais encore frais. Ils avaient subi tellement pire durant leur entraînement, ce n'était pas soixante minutes qui allaient les casser en deux. Ils étaient des soldats confirmés après tout, il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer. La jeune femme repensa avec nostalgie à son premier jour, quand l'instructeur l'avait condamnée à courir jusqu'à en crever et sans même avoir droit à un repas une fois la journée achevée. Heureusement que Christa l'avait sauvée. Souriante, Sasha chercha la blonde du regard et la trouva en train de discuter avec Conny non loin de là. Elle se dirigea vers eux et, une fois à leur hauteur, ils échangèrent les banalités habituelles sur la météo, la tête des uns, le regard morne de l'officier supérieur, les rêves étranges de Conny et les nouvelles du front. Ces dernières, surtout, retinrent leur attention mais rien de nouveau ne semblait s'être produit depuis la veille. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le titan colossal apparaissait tous les jours. De plus la mission de ravitaillement n'était partie que la veille, il était donc encore bien trop tôt pour que le commandant Erwin envoie un messager. A moins qu'ils ne rencontrent un sérieux problème à peine sortis de l'enceinte des murs, mais ça personne ne le souhaitait. C'est donc plutôt détendu que le groupe d'amis prit la direction des douches avant de se rendre ensuite au réfectoire où un petit déjeuner les attendait. Comme de coutume Sasha se jeta sauvagement sur la nourriture, ne se souciant plus du tout du monde autour d'elle. Elle racla cinq fois le fond de son écuelle pour s'assurer de ne rien gaspiller puis se tourna promptement vers sa voisine de gauche. Mikasa. Elles avaient pris cette habitude de toujours se mettre côte à côte durant la session de recrutement et elles avaient beau avoir rejoint le bataillon d'exploration depuis, cette habitude ne les avait pas quittées. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne après tout. Sasha se tourna donc vers la jeune femme, attendant fébrilement qu'elle lui tende sa portion de pain comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais pas cette fois-là. La belle asiatique semblait ailleurs, ses yeux fixés loin sur une table derrière elles. Suivant son regard, Sasha découvrit la table où se trouvait Eren, entouré de son équipe de surveillance. En l'absence du commandant Erwin le caporal-chef Rivaille se retrouvait responsable de la caserne qu'il avait donc dû rejoindre, emportant dans ses bagages Jäger et ses gardiens. Cependant, même s'il était moins isolé que dans son lointain château, le garçon était toujours tenu à l'écart de ses anciens camarades et dormait dans une pièce tenue secrète. Mikasa avait les sourcils froncés, un air soucieux assombrissant son si exotique visage. Empathique aux sentiments de son amie, la jeune chasseuse se sentit devenir inquiète elle aussi, se demandant avec candeur ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour l'aider. La solution lui paraissant soudain évidente, elle attrapa la main de sa compagne pour attirer son attention, un sourire réconfortant et un peu niais sur les lèvres.

« Mange ! lui dit-elle en lui tendant sa petite cuillère. Tu te sentiras mieux ensuite ! »

Mikasa la considéra un moment, avec ce visage totalement lisse qui était le sien. Avant de finalement attraper son morceau de pain et le lui enfoncer dans la bouche. Sasha se reconcentra aussitôt sur la mastication du féculent, sans même remarquer le sourire discret que fit son amie en soupirant. Quand elle releva enfin la tête, Mikasa était en train d'avaler le contenu de son auge.

En somme, la journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Malgré la tension ambiante dû au départ de l'équipe de ravitaillement et les regards inquiets, curieux, voire même parfois haineux que provoquait la présence d'Eren parmi les soldats, l'humeur de Sasha restait au beau fixe. Elle faisait partie de ces gens à la constitution optimiste que peu de choses peuvent estomper, à part peut-être un ventre vide et un titan. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle était rassasiée et le mur Rose était encore bien debout. S'étirant nonchalamment, la jeune femme allait repartir vaquer à ses occupations – elle devait aller veiller à la bonne santé des chevaux – quand un officier supérieur lui barra la route. Il avait ce regard glacial des gens en colère et elle dû faire de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaitre son angoisse alors qu'elle se mettait au garde à vous.

« Sasha Braus, tu es convoquée dans le bureau du caporal. Maintenant.

Il la toisa encore un moment, l'air toujours aussi menaçant.

_ Et je ne le ferais pas attendre si j'étais toi.

_ Oui monsieur ! »

D'un mouvement du menton l'homme lui fit signe de déguerpir et elle ne se fit pas prier. Prenant ses jambes à son cou de la manière la plus digne qui soit, elle fila en direction du bureau du commandant où devait sans doute s'être établi le caporal. Pourquoi voulait-il la voir d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi l'officier semblait si furieux contre elle ? Aurait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle réalisa soudain avec horreur que c'était elle qui avait été chargée du ménage de la salle la semaine précédente. Une rumeur courait entre les soldats sur la maniaquerie du caporal, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'avoir convoquée pour ça n'est-ce pas ? La peur au ventre, la jeune femme accéléra et tourna au coin sans vraiment regarder où elle mettait les pieds, trop prise dans ses pensées. Tant et si bien qu'elle ne remarqua que trop tard Reiner et son seau rempli de patates à éplucher et le percuta violemment, envoyant voler récipient et tubercules aux quatre coins de la cour.

« Bordel Sasha, regarde où tu vas !

_ Désolée Reiner, je suis vraiment infiniment désolée ! Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait, mais je suis pressée ! Encore désolée ! »

Et elle partit en courant, laissant derrière elle un carnage et un blond en colère. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour la politesse aujourd'hui, Rivaille passait en priorité. On lui avait décrit de lui un portrait si terrible que la brune le craignait sans même l'avoir jamais rencontré, mais persuadée que mieux valait ne pas le contrarier. Sans doute avait-elle raison sur ce dernier point. Aussi c'est angoissée qu'elle frappa à la porte du cabinet et presque terrifiée qu'elle prit position devant l'homme au regard d'acier. Le poing sur le cœur, elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de remarquer que le légendaire caporal était bien plus petit que ce à quoi elle s'imaginait. Assis derrière son bureau, les avant-bras appuyés sur celui-ci, Rivaille la fixait avec un mélange d'énervement et d'ennui. Des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas se tenaient près de lui, les insignes sur leurs vestes lui permettant de les identifier comme des gradés. Un seul soldat semblait être aussi bleu qu'elle.

« Tu es… le soldat Sasha Braus, c'est ça ? demanda le caporal après avoir lu son nom sur une feuille posée devant lui.

_ Oui monsieur !

_ Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là, soldat ?

La question la déconcerta un peu. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'on lui annonce directement sa faute, pas qu'on la fasse mariner de la sorte.

_ Est-ce que…, commença-t-elle, hésitante, est-ce que je suis là à cause du ménage ? Il restait de la poussière ?

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce la regardèrent avec étonnement, Rivaille allant même jusqu'à lever un sourcil circonspect. Il se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde si elle se moquait de lui, mais elle avait cette moue honnête des imbéciles, aussi fut-il obligé d'admettre qu'elle était sérieuse. Se radossant au dossier de son fauteuil, il poussa un long soupir en joignant les mains sur son ventre.

_ Bien que la saleté de cette pièce soit proprement criminelle, non tu n'es pas convoquée pour ça.

Sasha se détendit sensiblement, sans même se douter du revers qui n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus.

_ Il y a eu un vol dans la réserve des officiers cette nuit. Un quartier de viande a disparu. »

Oh. Voilà qui expliquait la présence des gradés ainsi que leur colère. Les officiers n'aimaient pas trop partager leurs privilèges avec la bleusaille et encore moins se les faire dérober. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on lui avait demandé de venir ; elle avait dormi comme une souche toute la nuit.

« Un soldat de garde dit avoir aperçu une silhouette féminine s'éloigner de l'entrepôt, et même s'il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer les traits de son visage ou la couleur de ses cheveux, il affirme qu'ils étaient attachés.

Sasha blêmissait au fur et à mesure que le caporal parlait, son regard allant de lui à la jeune recrue à ses côtés – pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que c'était le soldat de garde en question. Ils ne pensaient tout de même pas… ?

_ Avec le départ des troupes, peu de personnes actuellement présentes correspondent à cette description. De plus, tes antécédents ne parlent pas en ta faveur si j'en crois ce dossier. Alors dis-moi soldat Braus, où étais-tu ce matin entre 4h et 5h ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit une fois la bouche, deux fois, mais aucun son ne voulait en sortir. Elle était comme tétanisée par ces accusations. Réalisant que son silence jouait contre elle, Sasha se força au calme et se dressa de toute sa hauteur.

« J'étais dans mon lit monsieur.

_ Quelqu'un peut-il le confirmer ?

_ Non, mes camarades de chambre sont toutes parties avec l'expédition, j'étais seule.

_ Je vois. »

Le ton employé ne laissait rien présager de bon. Roide, elle resta aussi fière qu'elle le put tandis qu'elle sentait le caporal la dévisager. Une nouvelle goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe, mais elle n'en retira aucun plaisir cette fois-là. Ça ne chatouillait plus, elle était sans doute bien trop tendue pour ça. Après un silence qui lui parut interminable, Rivaille se redressa en soupirant, prenant appui sur le bureau de chêne.

« Bon. Une enquête a été ouverte, tu es donc libre pour l'instant. Le temps qu'elle soit terminée Erwin devrait être rentré, je le laisserai donc se démerder avec ton cas ; j'ai horreur de toute cette paperasse.

Même debout il faisait une tête de moins que Sasha, mais elle se garda néanmoins de faire la moindre remarque. Cet homme valait un escadron à lui seul, même elle n'était pas assez stupide pour se le mettre à dos.

_ Tu sais ce qui t'attend si t'es coupable hein ?

_ Oui monsieur.

Elle ne le savait même que trop bien. Le mitard. Et sans aucun doute on la priverait aussi de dîner, pour bien enfoncer le clou. Si rester enfermée dans une pièce exiguë et sans fenêtre pendant un nombre inconnu de jours ne l'effrayait pas plus que ça, la perspective de passer tout ce temps sans manger la terrifiait franchement. Pitié, tout sauf ça.

_ Bien. Alors j'espère pour toi que tu l'es pas, sinon tu regretteras de t'être foutue de ma gueule en me mentant.

Sasha sentit son sang se glacer alors que le caporal la fixait avec insistance. La torture dura à peine quelques secondes, mais cela lui sembla des heures.

_ Allez, hors de ma vue. »

Elle salua ses supérieurs et sortit au pas de course, utilisant tout son self-control pour fermer la porte de la façon la plus douce possible. La jeune femme resta un moment sur le perron, les bras ballants, encore un peu sonnée par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il y avait eu un vol. Elle était le principal suspect. Si jamais on ne trouvait personne à accuser à sa place, elle finirait au mitard. Sans nourriture. Et Rivaille réclamerait sans aucun doute sa tête pour s'en servir comme ballon. Soudainement ses jambes ne la portèrent plus et Sasha se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur, la tête entre les mains. Dans une semaine le commandant rentrerait, avec son lot de mauvaises nouvelles, de blessés et de morts. Et dans une semaine, il rendrait son jugement sur son cas, sans doute influencé par tous ces facteurs négatifs. Dans exactement 168 heures son sort serait réglé. Bon dieu, qu'allait-elle devenir ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Car le nombre de fanfics en français est alarmant et qu'il est vraiment tant que j'y apporte ma participation.  
> Petite histoire sans prétention, courte, faite avant tout pour se distraire sans prise de tête.
> 
> Mais qui est le véritable coupable du vol ? On va voir si vous arrivez à le découvrir avant notre héroine !


	2. Les garçons à la rescousse

Sasha était toujours prostrée au même endroit quand Conny la trouva, quelques minutes plus tard. Ils devaient s'occuper ensemble de l'entretien des écuries et veiller à la bonne santé des chevaux du bataillon, et le garçon s'était de toute évidence posé des questions en ne la voyant pas arriver. Après avoir fait le tour des lieux habituels où elle pourrait traîner – salle à manger, cuisine, réserve, potager – il s'était décidé à faire le tour de la caserne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait devant le bureau du commandant d'abord et pourquoi avec cette tête de six pieds de long ? Enfin, il avait pas le temps pour ça ; ils allaient se faire allumer si un officier leurs tombait dessus alors qu'ils étaient censés être en plein nettoyage des stalles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Sasha ? Je t'ai cherchée partout ! Allez viens, lève-toi, on a du boulot je te signale ! »

Et il l'attrapa par le bras, la tirant pour qu'elle se remette sur ses jambes. La jeune femme le regarda avec ces yeux hagards qu'elle faisait quand elle était accusée de quelque chose et ne savait pas comment y réagir, mais le suivit néanmoins docilement. Conny alla tout droit jusqu'aux écuries, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, mais sans doute que ça parlait de punition et de corvée en cas de prise en flagrant délit. Sasha crut même entendre des commentaires sur son QI, mais elle ne pensa même pas à s'en écrier. Son cerveau était comme noyé dans un océan de tourments, flottant et ballotant d'un côté puis d'un autre de sa boîte crânienne, se cognant contre ses bords et ses problèmes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça tombe sur elle ? Pourquoi forcément dès qu'un vol de nourriture était commis le coupable devait correspondre à sa description ? Pourquoi ? D'accord elle avait déjà volé dans le passé – dont un morceau de viande effectivement, mais ça personne ne l'avait jamais su exceptés ses amis présents – mais était-ce une raison pour l'accuser automatiquement ? Enfin, une enquête avait été ouverte, c'était déjà ça. Normalement les enquêteurs devraient trouver le véritable coupable et elle devrait ainsi échapper au mitard promis. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Bizarrement, elle se sentait d'une confiance très moyenne envers ses supérieurs qui seraient chargés de cette recherche, comme si elle pressentait qu'ils ne mettraient pas tout leur cœur à l'ouvrage. Comme si, dans ce monde peuplé de titans mangeurs d'humains, le vol de vivre ne se trouvait pas, étrangement, être leur priorité. Frappée par cette évidence, Sasha laissa échapper un gémissement pitoyable qui fit se retourner son ami, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau, contre un box cette fois-ci. Conny la regarda sangloter et renifler avec ce regard particulier de la personne qui voit quelque chose d'affreux se produire et ne sait absolument pas comment y faire face. Finalement, après avoir longuement fait le tour de la question, il s'accroupit devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sasha ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? lui demanda-t-il, légèrement paniqué.

_ Je vais finir au mitaaaaaaaard.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il pense que j'ai mentiiiiiii, lui répondit-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_ Euh, wow, ok. Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ? »

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. D'abord maladroite, elle réussit à organiser son récit au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait. Elle lui raconta pelle mêle le gradé qui l'attendait devant le réfectoire, le ménage dans le bureau du caporal, le garde qui était témoin, la viande, l'accusation, le mitard et enfin la promesse de Rivaille de lui arracher la tête en cas de mensonge de sa part. Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment _promis_ , mais c'était tout comme aux yeux de Sasha. Ils s'étaient levés et avaient commencé à travailler tout en parlant, peu désireux de se faire crier dessus et la jeune femme ne voulant pas écoper d'une punition supplémentaire en plus de celle qui lui pendait au nez. Chacun était en train d'étriller un cheval quand son histoire prit fin. Conny la regarda un moment, les yeux légèrement exorbités, avant de se gratter la tête d'un air songeur.

« Ah ouais. T'es bien dans la merde quand même.

_ Tu l'as dit, soupira-t-elle en brossant sans vraiment s'appliquer la jument devant elle.

_ Mais ils vont enquêter non ? Ils verront bien que tu es innocente comme ça ! Quoique, attends. T'es bien innocente hein ? lui demanda-t-il avec une moue suspicieuse.

_ Mais oui je suis innocente ! Pourquoi tout le monde me croit coupable à la fin ?!

Boudant un peu, elle donna un coup de pied faiblard dans la fine épaisseur de foin qui couvrait le sol.

_ Désolé, désolé, rigola à moitié son compagnon, juste que, tu sais, comme t'as déjà volé de la viande et tout…

_ Mais c'était différent ! Cette fois c'est pas moi ! »

Ils s'enfermèrent dans un mutisme songeur, chacun réfléchissant dans son coin. Des voix et des cris leurs parvenaient de l'extérieur, mais dans l'écurie le silence n'était rompu que par les bruits des chevaux et celui plus tenu de la brosse sur leur pelage. Sasha faisait la grimace, un peu vexée par les doutes de Conny. C'était son ami, n'était-il pas censé être de son côté ? Finalement, lasse d'être énervée pour rien, elle dû admettre que ses soupçons étaient fondés ; si elle ne voulait pas être vue comme une voleuse, elle n'avait qu'à pas voler.

« Allez, tout ira bien, tenta de la réconforter son ami que sa mine sombre avait fini par inquiéter. Les enquêteurs trouveront le vrai coupable et tu échapperas au mitard !

_ Je sais pas… Tu crois pas qu'ils auront mieux à faire que chercher un voleur de viande, surtout quand il y a un suspect déjà bien convainquant ? »

On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses sur Sasha. Qu'elle était stupide, égoïste, goinfre. Mais personne ne l'avait jamais accusée d'être naïve, personne. Ils vivaient dans un monde dur, la justice n'était pas toujours aussi exemplaire qu'elle devrait l'être. Le garçon ne répondit rien, s'abîmant dans le nourrissage des équidés. Elle n'avait pas tort et il le savait, mais savoir son amie presque condamnée lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il aurait aimé l'aider, faire quelque chose pour elle. Mais quoi ? Après tout il n'était qu'un chasseur un peu idiot, il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi ses compétences pouvaient lui être utile. Soudain, la lumière se fit en lui.

« Sasha ! Je sais ! On a qu'à enquêter nous !

_ Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle sous la surprise.

_ Mais oui ! Qui mieux que nous peut trouver le coupable ? On est des chasseurs ! On sait suivre une piste jusqu'à un animal, c'est exactement la même chose ! »

D'abord dubitative, le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina au fur et à mesure que Conny parlait. Mais c'est bien sûr ! Ils avaient juste à retourner à la réserve des officiers, chercher les indices qu'avait forcément laissés le voleur derrière lui puis remonter jusqu'à lui et le tour était joué ! L'espoir fit battre follement son cœur ; elle était sauvée, elle ne serait ni enfermée ni privée de repas. Liberté ! Au comble du bonheur, elle se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon bien plus petit qu'elle, le faisant voler et tournoyer.

« Conny tu es un génie ! »

Elle le posa au bout de quelques secondes et ils se mirent à rire et sauter dans tous les sens, tous deux trop excités à la perspective de résoudre une affaire criminelle. Ils établirent rapidement un plan : ils devaient encore s'occuper de l'écurie dans l'après-midi et veiller à l'entretien du matériel d'équitation, mais s'ils se pressaient ils pourraient sans doute terminer un peu en avance et en profiter pour aller visiter le lieu du crime. Ne pouvant réprimer cet indicible sentiment mêlant joie et autosatisfaction, ils allèrent même jusqu'à se faire un high five tout à fait jubilatoire.

« Team Chasseurs !

_ Team Chasseurs yeah ! »

Ravis et le cœur bien plus léger du côté de Sasha, ils se remirent à leur travail en parlant gaiement. Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva ils s'installèrent à la même table, échangeant des regards complices et quelques messes basses sous les yeux étonnés de leurs autres camarades. Certes, tout le monde savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, mais que mijotaient ces deux-là pour être aussi secrets tout d'un coup ? En fin de compte ils se désintéressèrent d'eux au bout de quelques minutes, supposant que ce devait encore être une de ces choses étranges que partageaient les gens à l'intelligence limitée. La jeune femme engloutit son repas avec encore plus d'entrain que d'habitude, se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne des forces pour les épreuves à venir. Mikasa eut à peine le temps de lui tendre son pain qu'elle l'avait déjà avalé, faisant signe à Conny qu'elle avait terminé son assiette et qu'ils pouvaient donc se remettre à la tâche. Le garçon fut obligé d'à moitié gober sa soupe pour suivre le rythme, la rejoignant dehors avec enthousiasme. Une nouvelle fois, leurs amis échangèrent des regards surpris devant l'énergie qu'ils mettaient à travailler, avant de hausser les épaules – ils ne pourraient jamais tout à fait comprendre ces deux là – et se reconcentrer sur leur écuelle. Pour les deux chasseurs l'après-midi s'avéra exténuante. Ils coururent tout du long, balayant le sol aussi vite que l'éclair, lavant les stalles sales, graissèrent les selles, les licous et tout ce qui allait avec. C'est essoufflés et couverts de sueur qu'ils terminèrent, mais légèrement en avance sur le planning prévu. Parfait, tout était parfait. Fiers d'eux et impatients de passer à la suite, ils rangèrent leurs ustensiles et filèrent en direction de la réserve. Située juste à côté de l'entrepôt où était rangée la nourriture commune à tous les grades, elle était néanmoins plus petite vue que moins de vivres y étaient entassés. Rarement fermée à clef, ils n'eurent qu'à en pousser les battants de bois pour y pénétrer. L'intérieur de la cabane était sombre et c'est à petits pas angoissés qu'ils s'y aventurèrent ; l'excitation était totalement retombée, laissant place à l'inquiétude de se faire attraper. Après tout, même si c'était pour la bonne cause, ils n'avaient absolument pas le droit d'être là.

« Bon, commença Sasha en essayant de retrouver son assurance perdue, toi tu regardes à droite et moi à gauche.

_ Roger. »

Chacun de son côté ils commencèrent à examiner ce qui les entourait, à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant se révéler utile. L'idéal serait une empreinte de pas, pensa la jeune femme, une piste fraiche et bien lisible qui conduirait directement à la chambre de la coupable. C'était une pensée un peu ingénue, mais sait-on jamais. Malheureusement, elle eut beau passer le sol au peigne fin la tâche se révéla désespérée ; il était couvert de traces de semelles, toutes emmêlées les unes sur les autres et même elle ne pouvait en distinguer une sortant du lot. Comble du malheur, les chaussures de l'uniforme étaient les mêmes pour tous les soldats, les empreintes étaient donc toutes parfaitement identiques. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt franchement ? Elle pourrait toujours essayer de juger sur la taille du pied, mais il existait des femmes avec de grandes pointures et inversement. L'espoir qui l'habitait depuis que Conny lui avait proposé ce plan mourut lentement en elle, ne laissant qu'un gros trou et un arrière-goût de désespoir. Elle était foutue. Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ? »

Sursautant de concert, les deux chasseurs se retournèrent en couinant, les visages déformés par la panique. Mais ce qu'ils virent les rassura, leur faisant pousser un soupir en cœur. En face d'eux, à contre-jour devant l'entrée, Armin les fixait d'un air interrogateur.

« Ce n'est que toi, tu nous as foutu la trouille, dit Conny une main sur la poitrine.

_ Je suis chargé de dîner et je venais chercher des ingrédients, leurs expliqua le blond en soulevant la cagette qu'il portait à bout de bras, je suis venu voir quand j'ai remarqué que la réserve des officiers était ouverte.

_ Oh, eh bien en fait tu vois…

_ Hé, Armin ! le coupa une voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Et ce fut au tour de Jean d'apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une cagette maintenue en équilibre précaire sur chacune de ses épaules. Son regard alla des deux dans l'entrepôt à son camarade de corvée qui le fixait en se demandant bien comment il allait réagir. Niveau discrétion, les deux chasseurs devraient repasser.

_ Vous êtes au courant que la réserve des soldats c'est celle d'à côté ? finit par leurs demander le plus grand des garçons. »

Un rire nerveux échappa aux deux hors-la-loi, évacuant par la même occasion la pression accumulée les dernières minutes. En face d'eux leurs camarades attendaient de toute évidence une explication à leur présence ici, que Sasha se décida à leurs livrer. Expliquant brièvement la situation – mais avec encore pas mal de détours et d'exagérations – elle finit en avouant être ici pour tenter de trouver des traces et indices du véritable voleur, mais sans succès. Les deux garçons l'avaient écoutée en silence et pris une mine songeuse au fil de son récit. Finalement, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous ensemble vers les cuisines où ils devaient travailler, Armin reprit la parole.

« Il fallait s'y attendre à ne rien trouver dans la réserve, c'est un lieu de passage trop fréquenté.

_ Oui, je sais, répondit piteusement la jeune femme.

_ Néanmoins, tout espoir n'est pas encore perdu.

Elle redressa la tête, intéressée par ce qui allait suivre.

_ Je pense que tu as raison de mener cette enquête toi-même, il est peu probable que les gradés soient vraiment sérieux à son sujet, continua-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'interrogerais pas une par une les filles qui te semblent suspectes ? On est plus très nombreux depuis le départ de l'équipe de ravitaillement et tu peux déjà enlever les filles aux cheveux courts de ta liste, ça restreint pas mal.

_ C'est vrai ça, tu as eu de la chance que ce soit une fille la voleuse !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Conny qui venait de proférer la dernière absurdité et il se ratatina légèrement en réalisant à quel point sa remarque était mauvaise.

_ Enfin, je veux dire, non t'as pas de chance parce que si c'était un garçon on t'aurait pas accusée, tenta-t-il de se rattraper, mais d'un autre côté les garçons sont vachement plus nombreux que les filles et l'enquête aurait été bien plus longue, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Hein ?

Après un court silence, l'attention retourna vers Armin pendant que le chasseur soufflait discrètement dans son coin. Il avait eu chaud. Sans réaliser à quel point il le sauvait, le blond reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

_ Tu devrais aussi t'arranger pour fouiller discrètement leur chambre si possible ; un quartier de viande c'est pas si évident à cacher que ça.

Sasha hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. En effet, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Et puis même pas besoin de retourner toute la pièce, avec son odorat des plus fins il lui suffirait de renifler pour savoir si l'objet volé se trouvait là ou non.

_ Tu pourrais aussi poser des questions au type de garde, non ? suggéra Jean.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Eh bien, sa description est un peu vague tout de même, tu pourrais lui demander des détails. Comme la corpulence ou la taille de la fille en question, ça aiderait. Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

_ Non et sa tête me disait rien, il doit être plus âgé que nous… »

Elle leurs en fit un portrait approximatif mais aucun des garçons ne le connaissait, mettant un terme à ses espoirs de retrouvailles rapides ; elle allait devoir attendre de le croiser quelque part pour lui poser ses questions. La jeune femme les remercia néanmoins chaleureusement pour leur précieuse aide, se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir les rembourser un jour. Un peu mal-à-l'aise devant cette profusion de gratifications et excuses mêlées, ils la rassurèrent comme ils purent en lui assurant qu'elle ne leurs devait rien.

« C'est plutôt nous qui sommes désolés de pas pouvoir plus t'aider que ça, dit Armin, on a rien vu ni entendu de la nuit.

_ M'en parles pas, surenchérit Jean de toute évidence en colère, j'ai pas fermé l'œil !

_ Comment ça ? demanda Sasha.

_ Il y a eu une fête dans la chambre de Berthold et Reiner, lui répondit le petit blond d'un air penaud, leur camarade de chambre fêtait son anniversaire et a fait du bruit toute la nuit avec ses copains. C'était affreux.

_ Et ils se sont pas faits chopper ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_ Ils ont dû soudoyer un gradé ou un garde, va savoir. Dans tous les cas, je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont restés là à beugler jusqu'à au moins 6h du mat'. »

Il y avait de la rancune dans la voix de Jean et Sasha lui fit un sourire désolé. Elle-même n'avait rien entendu, le dortoir des filles étant assez loin de celui des garçons, mais elle ne doutait pas une minute que ça avait dû être affreux. Après les avoir à nouveau longuement remerciés et leurs avoir promis une reconnaissance éternelle, Conny et elle prirent congés pour les laisser cuisiner tranquillement. Ils les revirent un peu plus tard au repas du soir et cette fois ils furent quatre à faire des messes basses à table, provoquant un étonnement et une curiosité grandissants chez leurs camarades. Une fois sa portion de nourriture avalée la chasseuse partit se coucher de bonne heure, réglant son réveil plus tôt que d'habitude ; demain, son enquête de voisinage commençait.

x

Comme prévu elle se réveilla à l'aurore, fraiche et dispo pour une journée d'enquête intensive. La date fatidique approchait un peu plus chaque jour et, bien qu'il soit seulement mardi, elle redoutait de ne pas avoir le temps de boucler ses recherches avant la fin de la semaine. Mieux valait agir au plus vite. S'habillant rapidement, Sasha quitta sa chambre vide et s'arrêta dans le couloir les poings sur les hanches, prête à commencer. Sans doute qu'elle allait tirer pas mal de filles du lit à cette heure plus que matinale – pour ne pas dire toutes – et c'était assez mal poli, mais elle le devait. Plus tard dans la journée elles seraient toutes occupées ailleurs et ça deviendrait trop chaotique pour les interroger de manière organisée, du moins c'est ce qu'Armin lui avait expliqué. Elle devait agir de façon méthodique et le porte à porte était le meilleur moyen pour ça. Mentalement, elle tenta de faire une liste des filles avec des cheveux assez longs pour être attachés, mais elle ne connaissait pas grand monde à part ses camarades de la 104e session. Christa, Mikasa, Ymir, toutes pouvaient s'attacher les cheveux… Elle songea à Annie, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien devenir, avant de la chasser de son esprit ; elle était bien trop loin pour être suspecte. Pas une seconde elle n'effleura la question du mobile, puisque celui-ci lui semblait parfaitement clair : on volait de la viande pour la manger et tout le monde aimait la viande. L'idée que tout le monde n'était pas aussi goinfre qu'elle ne la frôla même pas. Se caressant pensivement le menton, Sasha se demanda par où commencer. A sa droite se trouvait le bout du couloir et la chambre de Mikasa. A sa gauche l'entrée du couloir et la chambre d'Ymir. Après une réflexion de quelques secondes elle se décida pour la droite ; bizarrement, l'idée d'affronter une Ymir mal réveillée et sans doute grincheuse la terrifiait au plus haut point. La chasseuse avait toujours été mal-à-l'aise en présence de la grande brune, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Certes elle était un peu dure, voire même blessante, mais elle ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de penser que, parfois, elle faisait ça pour l'aider. Comme cette fois où elle lui avait fait un sermon sur sa façon trop polie de parler, Sasha ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait fait cela pour qu'elle soit un peu plus elle-même. Non en fait ce qui la perturbait chez Ymir, ce n'était pas tant les choses affreuses qu'elle pouvait dire, mais plutôt le regard avec lequel elle fixait les gens. Comme si elle pouvait les percer à jour juste en les regardant, lire dans leur âme, démêler les nœuds de leur psychologie, les mettre à nu et leur glacer le sang en même temps. Sasha frissonna à cette simple évocation et trottina vers le fond du couloir ; il y avait pas à dire, réveiller Mikasa lui semblait mille fois plus agréable. Arrivée devant la porte de la jeune prodige, elle dû frapper un certain nombre de fois avant qu'une réponse ne lui parvienne. C'est une Mikasa toute ensommeillée qui lui ouvrit, son visage habituel rendu encore plus lisse par le sommeil. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit et Sasha songea par devers elle que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle la voyait sans sa vieille écharpe. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit d'où elle venait, mais la chasseuse était intimement persuadée qu'elle était liée à Eren. Tout était toujours lié à Eren avec elle de toute façon.

« Salut, désolée de te réveiller si tôt, commença-t-elle d'un air contrit, mais il y a un truc dont je voudrais te parler si ça ne te dérange pas. On pourrait entrer dans ta chambre pour en discuter s'il te plait ? »

La brune la fixa d'un air absent, apparemment encore enveloppée des brumes de la nuit, avant de simplement ouvrir un peu plus grand la porte pour la laisser passer. Mikasa était seule dans sa chambre, ses camarades étant elles aussi parties au front, et Sasha eut vite fait le tour de la minuscule pièce l'odorat en alerte. Rien. La salle était impeccablement rangée et elle ne voyait aucun recoin suspect où un quartier de viande aurait pu être camouflé.

« Tu es là pour le vol ? lui demanda son hôte en se laissant tomber sur son lit encore défait. Armin m'a brièvement résumé la situation, ajouta-t-elle devant son air surpris.

_ Oh, oui c'est pour ça. Désolée de t'avoir soupçonnée d'ailleurs, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

_ Tout va bien, je comprends. Tu peux fouiller ma chambre si tu veux.

_ Non, c'est bon, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. Je vais te laisser maintenant, je voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps. »

Mikasa hocha lentement la tête, avant de se laisser tomber de tout son long sur le matelas. De toute évidence elle n'était pas du matin. Alors qu'elle se réinstallait confortablement sous ses couvertures, elle lui demanda de bien vouloir refermer la porte derrière elle en sortant. A pas de loups, Sasha quitta la chambre avec toutes les précautions du monde.

Une fois de retour dans le couloir ses investigations reprirent de plus belle. Comme elle le prévoyait toutes les filles auxquelles elle parla sortaient tout juste du lit et nombreuses furent celles qui lui répondirent d'un ton peu amène quand elle frappa à leur porte. Elles n'appréciaient pas tellement d'être réveillées en avance et encore moins pour se faire accuser de vol par une bleue inconnue, néanmoins presque aucune ne refusa de lui faire visiter sa chambre. Arrivée vers le milieu du couloir Sasha se retrouva devant la porte de Christa et y frappa avec reconnaissance, se disant qu'elle au moins serait gentille avec elle, contrairement à toutes ces harpies plus âgées. La petite blonde apparut quelques secondes plus tard, adorable dans son pyjama trop grand.

« Oui ?

_ Bonjour, désolée de te déranger de bon matin, mais il y a une chose dont j'aimerais te parler. Peut-on rentrer dans ta chambre pour en discuter ? »

Elle avait maintes et maintes fois répété cette phrase dans la matinée et était maintenant parfaitement rodée. S'attendant à ce que son amie lui réponde par l'affirmatif, elle avait entamé un pas en avant quand la réponse tomba.

« Oh, eh bien, je préférerais qu'on en parle ici si ça ne te dérange pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Prise de court, la chasseuse la fixa pendant un bref instant. _Oui, ça me dérange._ La réplique lui brulait les lèvres mais la politesse la plus élémentaire l'empêchait de la prononcer. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger et en plus c'était elle qui la réveillait à une heure impossible, comment pouvait-elle lui refuser de rester dans le couloir ? Se reprenant en mains, Sasha commença à lui raconter toute sa mésaventure – elle l'avait fait si souvent qu'elle commençait à mieux s'organiser, éclipsant les passages inutiles et les exagérations inconsidérées pour se focaliser sur l'essentiel. Quand elle eut terminé Christa lui assura croire en son innocence, avant d'ajouter qu'elle l'était également et qu'elle l'aiderait volontiers dans son enquête. Sasha la remercia d'un air mitigé et resta un moment à fixer le battant de bois après que la blonde soit retournée à son oreiller. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le comportement de Christa bizarre. De toute évidence, elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle si douce, si gentille, si généreuse, pourrait-elle vraiment voler un morceau de viande et laisser son amie être condamnée à sa place ?


End file.
